Higher Than The Moon
Higher Than The Moon es el trigésimo quinto volumen del manga de Bleach. Fue publicado el 3 de Octubre del 2008. Información Debido al veneno que ingiere, Szayelaporro sufre por lo que parece una eternidad para él, resultando su muerte. Kenpachi y el intercambio de golpes de Nnoitra cada vez más devastadores. Una vez que Kenpachi se da cuenta que está al borde de la muerte, el capitán utiliza ambas manos para dar un golpe mortal a Nnoitra. Orihime es secuestrada por el primer Espada Coyote Starrk y es llevada ante Aizen. Aizen explica que sólo secuestraron a Orihime para reducir el número de Segadores en Karakura. Esto le permitiría destruir la ciudad para crear la clave real. Sin embargo, la Sociedad de Almas ha creado un duplicado de Karakura y se conecta con el original con la ayuda de Urahara. Como tal, la Sociedad de Almas prepara su defensa en la duplicación de Karakura. Ichigo se dirige a una de las torres de Las Noches para rescatar a Orihime, pero esta vez está con Ulquiorra. Bleach All Star Capítulos '306. Not Perfect is GOoD' thumb|left|Portada del capítuloLa octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz está postulando sobre el tiempo parece haber pasado por él desde que fue envenenado por la "droga de los superhombres" de Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Él es también preguntarse cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que la espada de Mayuri finalmente traspasa el corazón, y le pone fin a sus sufrimientos, literalmente, rogando que llegara más rápido y poner fin a su tormento. Mayuri comienza lamentándose de cómo su enemigo se describió como un "ser perfecto", pasa a describir la forma en que percibe la perfección diciéndole que detestaba la perfección debido a la implicación de que la perfección significa que uno ha llegado a un punto en el que no se puede hacer más, y no se pueden hacer mejoras, y que para los científicos como él "perfección" era lo mismo que "desesperación" y que ni siquiera lo más fascinante que haya existido hasta el momento, jamás sería "perfecto". Mayuri sigue que una vez que su rival se atrevió a llamarse a sí mismo el "ser perfecto", su destino estaba sellado, que luego rompe su Zanpaku-tō como castigo por traicionar a su dueño. El capitán entonces procede a revivir su teniente Nemu, por lo que parece ser un medio más explícito, lo que provoca un altercado leve entre Mayuri y Uryū. Mayuri entonces ordena a Nemu que excave entre los escombros, en un esfuerzo para encontrar a su laboratorio de antiguos adversarios. Mientras que la excavación Nemu encuentros Pesche Guatiche y Dondochakka Birstan, los cuales intentan hacer comprender a Mayuri que son aliados, pero que se habían quedado atrapados, a lo cual Mayuri les dice que lo entiende y que "no se mueren ni para atrás" estos dicen que eso es muy cruel, cierto, pero cruel. Entonces Nemu agarra la roca sobre la que están situados y los lanza a lo lejos mientras sigue excavando. Mayuri finalmente encuentra lo que estaba buscando, el almacén de sujetos de investigación de Szayelaporro, en el que, para sorpresa de ambos Renji y Uryū, se encuentra con dos cuerpos que cuelgan del techo. Mientras tanto, Kenpachi prosigue su lucha contra el quinto Espada, Nnoitra, al cual no puede cortar debido a su hierro. Por lo que este se burla diciéndole al capitán que su hierro es el más fuerte en la historia de los Espada y que es imposible que su Zanpaku-tō logre hacerle un solo rasguño. Ichigo y Orihime contemplan la batalla preocupados por Kenpachi. Personajes en orden de aparición: *Szayelaporro Granz *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Uryū Ishida *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Renji Abarai *Pesche Guatiche *Dondochakka Birstanne *Nnoitra Gilga *Kenpachi Zaraki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue '307. Bite it, Slash it' thumb|left|PortadaLas 3 primeras páginas del capítulos son dedicadas a los 10 primeros puestos de las votaciones de los personajes del manga Bleach. Renji herido, le pide a Mayuri que lo cure a él primero, ya que desea ir a ayudar a Ichigo, Mayuri le dice que no, porque si va a luchar lo van a matar. Kenpachi se encuentra peleando con Nnoitra, el cual no le da una batalla fácil, Kenpachi sigue con ganas de cortarlo, pero Nnoitra sigue evitando sus ataques, Nnoitra le lanza su Zanpaku-tō a Kenpachi pero este la atrapa como si nada y le dice que no conoce a nadie que no pueda ser cortado en su ojo, y le clava su espada donde se encuentra el parche de Nnoitra, Ichigo e Inoue se sorprenden, pero Nnoitra le dice que cuantas veces se lo tiene que decir, que es imposible que lo pueda cortar, y lo golpea en el pecho atravesándolo con la mano. Personajes en orden de aparición: *Kon *Ulquiorra Cifer *Iduru Kira *Inoue Orihime *Byakuya Kuchiki *Momo Hinamori *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Rukia Kuchiki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Uryū Ishida *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Renji Abarai *Kenpachi Zaraki *Nnoitra Gilga '308. SATAN FROM ORBIT' thumb|left|bleach 308 SATAN FROM ORBITEl capítulo empieza con Nnoitra diciéndole a Kenpachi que no tiene sentido que a una persona que se le perfore la cabeza y aún sobreviva es imposible que exista y le pregunta a Kenpachi si eso es lo que el piensa Nnoitra se saca la espada con la que Kenpachi lo atravesó en el lugar donde tiene el parche y con la misma espada se levanta el parche y muestra que la ubicación de su agujero Hollow esta en ese lugar, Nnoitra suelta la espada de Kenpachi y continua hablándole y le explica que el su espada atravesó su cabeza que su espada solo paso a través de ella y que si a hora lo comprende que ata allí es don de llega su Kenpachi comienza a sonreír Nnoitra enfurecido le pregunta mientras le da una patada a Kenpachi de que se esta riendo Kenpachi atrapa la patada de Nnoitra y le dice que lo lamenta pero es que simplemente esta feliz y que no puede evitar reírse, Nnoitra se muestra un poco sorprendido por la respuesta Kenpachi le continua explicando a Nnoitra el motivo de su felicidad es que sabe que si lo atraviesa podrá matarlo y para el eso es suficiente ya que podrá disfrutar hacerlo pedazos; Nnoitra le responde que ya le dijo que jamas podrá cortarlo que no sea imbécil Kenpachi inicia el taque con su espada Nnoitra bloque el ataque, Kenpachi rompe la defensa de Nnoitra quien trata de tomar distancia pero es nuevamente atacado por Kenpachi, Nnoitra trata de bloquear el ataque con su brazo pero este resulta ser cortado levemente para la sorpresa de Nnoitra que le pregunta a Kenpachi mientras se lame la herida que es lo que ocurre si quedo impresionado por que logro cortarlo pero que no se confíe que solo fue suerte, Kenpachi le menciona que lo intentemos de nuevo Nnoitra enfurecido le grita que no sea confiado y se lanza nuevamente al ataque; Kenpachi logra detener el ataque y lanza el suyo logrando cortar en la cara a Nnoitra, Kenpachi le comenta a Nnoitra que se a acostumbrado a la dureza de su piel, Nnoitra se pregunta si el cree al acostumbrase a su piel podrá cortarlo, Kenpachi señala que tenia tiempo sin entrenar y que esta comenzando a acostumbrarse; Kenpachi se lanza al ataque Nnoitra a duras pena para el primer ataque pero Kenpachi logra cortarlo nuevamente, Nnoitra lanza cero que Kenpachi toma con su mano y lo desvía Nnoitra se lanza a atacar a Kenpachi con su mano Kenpachi esquiva el ataque pero Nnoitra le quita el parche a Kenpachi quien le acertó un golpe sortero a Nnoitra. Personajes en orden de aparición: *Nnoitra Gilga *Kenpachi Zaraki *Ichigo Kurosaki '309. Pray for the Mantis' thumb|left|bleach 309 Pray for the MantisEl capítulo comienza con Nnoitra jadeando des pues del anterior ataque de Kenpachi que lo logrado cortar, Kenpachi se toca su ojo donde tenia el parche asta hace unos momentos y le señala a Nnoitra que el haberle quitado el parche no tendrá oportunidad para ganarle, Nnoitra le pregunta que es ese parche, Kenpachi le responde que es un sello que suprime su reiatsu para así poder disfrutar mas las peleas y le pregunta a Nnoitra si piensa morir de pie, Nnoitra le contesta que no sea idiota que el no va a morir de una forma tan estúpida, seguidamente Nnoitra libera se Resurrección Santa Teresa al liberar su Resurrección crea una gran ráfaga de viento y arena causada por su energía espiritual al bajar la ráfaga Ichigo y Inoue se sorprende al ver la resurrección de Nnoitra, Ichigo no puede creer que a hora tenga mas brazos y las heridas que le hizo Kenpachi han cicatrizado, Nnoitra le menciona a Kenpachi que esta debe ser la primera vez que ve a un Kenpachi responde con una enorme sonrisa que es un bonito reiatsu que asía mucho tiempo que su espada no temblaba asta tal punto; Nnoitra le grita a Kenpachi que si su espada es tan afilada que intente cortarlo con ella, Kenpachi se lanza al ataque pero su ataque es bloqueado por Nnoitra quien le dice si eso es todo lo que tiene y corta a Kenpachi provocando que este caiga inconsciente Nnoitra le señala a Kenpachi que su espada no sirve para nada. Personajes en orden de aparición: *Nnoitra Gilga *Kenpachi Zaraki *Orihime Inoue *Ichigo Kurosaki '310. FOUR ARMS TO KILLING YOU' thumb|left|Bleach 310 FOUR ARMS TO KILLING YOUEl capítulo comienza con Ichigo y Inoue sorprendidos ante la aparente derrota de Kenpachi, Nnoitra ve a Kenpachi y al ver que no responde se dispone a matar a Ichigo, Inoue y Yachiru Inoue corre en dirección donde se encuentra Yachuri, Ichigo intenta detener pero no puede salir del Sōten Kisshun, Inoue utiliza su Santen Kesshun para proteger a Yachiru, Yachiru señala a Nnoitra con su dedo y le dice que mire detrás suyo Nnoitra siente una enorme presión espiritual Nnoitra se voltea pero Kenpachi le corta uno se sus cuatro brazos Nnoitra se sorprende al ver a Kenpachi vivo Yachiru le dice a Nnoitra que si la ataca Kenpachi se molestara, Nnoitra le expresa a Kenpachi que si solo se hacia el muerto que ese es un truco muy barato Kenpachi le responde que se calle que no es divertido que bloque todos sus ataque y que no a encontrado una manera así que tendrá que arrancarle todos los brazos pero Yachiru le refuta que si le arranca todos los brazos no podrá pelear Kenpachi le dice a Yachiru que tiene razón que entonces le dejara un solo brazo; Nnoitra interrumpe la discusión de Kenpachi y Yachiru con una sonrisa y diciendo que si lo piensa dejar con un solo brezo; que no bromee ya que ese brazo que acaba de cortar sera el ultimo que corte Nnoitra regenera su brazo cortado y continua diciéndole a Kenpachi que usara sus cuatro brazos para acabar con el Nnoitra se lanza al ataque y le explicara por que es mas débil que el Kenpachi bloquea el primer ataque de Nnoitra pero este lanza un segundo ataque que manda a volar a Kenpachi contra unos pilares y le dice que dejarse dar una paliza solo para dar un golpe eso demuestra que el es mas fuerte Nnoitra se abalanza sobre Kenpachi pero este lo toma por la cara y lo lanza contra el piso cuando trata de atacarlo con su espada Nnoitra bloquea el ataque Kenpachi le pregunta a Nnoitra si es tan fácil acabar con el de repente Nnoitra atraviesa a Kenpachi con un brazo mientras le dice que nunca conseguirá cortarle uno de sus brazos de nuevo y que acabara con el con esos seis brazos. Personajes en orden de aparición: *Yachiru Kusajishi *Orihime Inoue *Ichigo Kurosaki *Nnoitra Gilga *Kenpachi Zaraki '311. The Undead 4' thumb|left|Bleach 311. The Undead 4El capítulo comienza con Ichigo e Inoue sorprendidos al ver que Nnoitra posee Seis brazos, Nnoitra le dice a Kenpachi que se a acabado mientras saca un arma de sus brazos, kenpachi comienza a reírse y le grita a Nnoitra que si no es sorprendente que es lo máximo si no esto sería aburrido y que a hora están en igual condiciones y que es hora de continuar con el combate. Kenpachi comienza con el ataque Nnoitra lo evade agachándose y lanza el contraataque que corta a kenpachi que no se inmuta y lo vuelve a atacar a Nnoitra bloquea el ataque y le propina una patada a kenpachi Nnoitra se lanza al ataque, Kenpachi intenta atacarlo pero sube a un pilar al llegar a la sima del pilar Nnoitra corta parte de este provocando que una parte caiga en donde esta Kenpachi quien lo destruye con se espada Nnoitra aprovecha esto para atacar por sorpresa a Kenpachi pero este rechaza el ataque, Nnoitra se comienza a preguntar que es lo que sucede con Kenpachi que lo a estado haciendo daño pero sigue peleando como si nada Nnoitra enfurecido le dice que por que no se termina de morir de una buena vez Nnoitra le propina una herida cerca del cuello de Kenpachi quien termina diciendo que si esto sigue así terminara muerto. Kenpachi continua hablando diciendo que la muerte no es para el y que tendrá que utilizar el Kendo después de tanto tiempo Nnoitra le pregunta de que esta hablando Kenpachi le responde que al entrar al Gotei 13 el viejo Yamamoto lo torturo terriblemente con el entrenamiento del Kendo ya que el estilo de batalla del Kendo es una tontería y por eso no nunca lo a usado pero que aprendió algo y le pregunta a Nnoitra si sabe que a la espada si se la usa con las dos manos es más fuerte Nnoitra enfurecido se lanza al ataque mientras le responde que eso cualquiera lo sabe Kenpachi le dice que parece que no lo entiende y toma su Zanpakuto con sus dos manos Nnoitra continua corriendo así donde esta Kenpachi pero este ultimo lo ataca primero con su Kendo. Personajes en orden de aparición: *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Nnoitra Gilga *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yachiru Kusajishi '312. Higher Than The Moon' thumb|left|Bleach 312 Higher Than The MoonEl capítulo comienza con Kenpachi listo para atacar a Nnoitra quien esta listo para lanzar su ataque pero Kenpachi lo golpea primero con su Kendo como resultado se produce una gran columna de arena provocada por el impacto al disiparse la columna de arena Kenpachi nota que Nnoitra aun sigue con vida pero con heridas graves Kenpachi le dice a Nnoitra que es una persona muy resistente y se despide de el cuando Kenpachi se da la vuelta para marcharse Nnoitra le grita que se espere Kenpachi le pregunta por que esta gritando, Nnoitra le responde esta batalla aun no a terminado Kenpachi le señala a Nnoitra que no sea idiota que ese ultimo ataque que recibió de de parte suya acabo con el y el no va a pelear contra alguien que no puede combatir , Nnoitra le responde que el aun puede seguir peleando y le pregunta a Kenpachi que es lo que le ocurre que no le responde que si le tiene miedo, Kenpachi le responde que es muy molesto pero que entonces venga a atacarlo Nnoitra se lanza al ataque mientras empieza a tener un Flashback de cuando era el Espada número y Nell todavía era un Espada el recuerdo se centra cuando Nell le pregunta a Nnoitora por que a acabado con esa colonia que nadie le había dado esa orden Nnoitora le responde que se calle que nadie le ordeno a no exterminarla Nell continua regañando a Nnoitra y le recuerda que la misión que le dio Aizen era encontrar Vasto Lorde y asesinar a las colonias va en contra de la misión Nnoitra le responde a Nell que no todos están con Aizen si ellos se resisten entonces serian y matar rebeldes sería ayudar a Aizen y que ademas si pudo derrotarlos tan fácilmente eso significa que ninguno era Vasto Lorde y que técnicamente esta cumpliendo las ordenes que solo se esta molestando por que mato a unos cientos de miserables Hollows Nell le responde a Nnoitra que debería medir mejor sus palabras ya que antes ellos también fueron Hollows y que solo fue a su buena suerte que pudieron evolucionar Nnoitra le pregunta a Nell que si la hace enojar que si ese es el caso que entonces venga por el a ver quien es el mas fuerte, Nell le responde mientras se da la vuelta que incluso el siendo un Espada aun es muy infantil Nnoitra le pregunta que es lo que significa eso; El recuerdo de Nnoitra cambia a hora yace tendido en el suelo al despertar ve a Nell y le pregunta por que lo a salvado Nell le responde que no lo salvo solo evito que los Espadas perdieran un miembro del grupo poniéndole fin a su ridículo acto suicida Nnoitra le expresa a Nell que la odia y que ella debe saberlo y le pregunta porque lo sigue adonde va Nell le responde que lo sigue por que el es más débil que ella. Nnoitra deja de recordar y comienza a hablar para si mismo el daño que le hacen cada uno de esos idiota al sentir lastima por el que el no tendrá piedad ante nadie que a todos los despedazara Kenpachi ataca primero a Nnoitra quien cae de rodillas y dirige su mirada a Nell quien esta despertando y lo nombra entre un susurro. Personajes en orden de aparición: *Zaraki Kenpachi *Nnoitra Gilga *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Yachiru Kusajishi 313. TO CLOSE YOUR WORLD thumb|left|Bleach 313. TO CLOSE YOUR WORLD.El capítulo comienza con un flashback, un Arrancar con nombre desconocido le ruega a Nnoitra para que lo deje con vida, pero Nnoitra lo mata. Después de eso Nnoita le dice a una persona desconocido que si tiene algo que decir y se pregunta, que hay de malo en matar al perdedor. Le dice a la persona desconocida que no va a salvar la vida de un compañero por piedad. La escena cambia a Nel, y le dice a Nnoitra que ella no quiere pelear con él porque no ve ningún motivo para las batallas, Nnoitra le responde que la pelea en sí misma es la razón. Nel confiesa que no entiende lo que dice. Nnoitra le responde, que quiere morir. Él quiere morir en una batalla y es por eso que quiere hacerse más fuerte cada día. Nel comenta que está es una forma de intoxicación. Nnoitra está de acuerdo, diciendo que todo el licor es el agua, en comparación con una batalla. Nnoitra piensa que la forma en que estaban más allá de la salvación desde el principio y que la presencia de Aizen no cambia eso. Nnoitra dice que el poder que Aizen le dio le permite disfrutar de la batalla y se vuelve cada vez más potente. Nnoitra se empeña en salir más fuerte hasta que pueda luchar contra el más fuerte, diciendo que nadie es más fuerte que él. De vuelta al presente, Tesla derrama una lágrima como Nnoitra está muerto. Kenpachi le dice a Nnoitra, gracias por una buena pelea. Kenpachi arranca lo que le queda de su haori, Kenpachi le presta su atención a Ichigo. Agarra a Ichigo con su zanpakuto hacia donde esta Orihime y Kenpachi le dice que agarre su zanpakuto y se lleve a Orihime a casa, también le dice que su trabajo ya está hecho. Ichigo empieza a protestar, pero Kenpachi le recuerda que es un Shinigami sustituto luego le dice a Orihime que curé a Ichigo. Starrk aparece sorpresivamente y se disculpa de Orihime por lo que va hacer, la agarra y se la lleva con Sonido. Al momento Orihime se encuentra en el trono de Aizen. Aizen le dice a Orihime que lo único que tiene que hacer es esperar y sonreir hasta que vuelva de Karakura. Aizen abre Garganta y se va. Personajes en orden de aparición: *Nnoitra Gilga *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Tesra Lindocruz *Kenpachi Zaraki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Yachiru Kusajishi *Orihime Inuoe *Coyote Starrk *Sosuke Aizen *Kaname Tōsen *Gin Ichimaru 314. Night Side of Abduction thumb|left|260px|313. Night Side of AbductionEl capítulo comienza con Aizen, Gin y Tosen caminando sobre la Garganta, Aizen le dice que es hora de destruir a la Ciudad Karakura para crear la Ōken. Siguiendo las ordenes de Aizen, Tosen activa Tenteikūra, lo que les permita a los intrusos escuchar la voz de Aizen. Varios Shinigamis reconocen la voz de Aizen, Isane Kotesu identifica el Kido que está utilizando. Aizen expresa su respeto por poder derrotar a tantos Espadas, y le informa que ahora están comenzando su al mundo de los humanos. Aizen continua y dice, que ya no necesita los poderes de Orihime. Aizen también revela que Orihime sirvió como cebo para traer a los Ryoka al Hueco Mundo, y que ha logrado la captura de cuatro capitanes Shinigamis quienes vinieron a reforzar. Isane nota que la Garganta de los cuatro Shinigamis se ha cerrado, Uryū le pide a Mayuri que si puede abrir otra Garganta, pero él responde que soló Kisuke Urahara ha analizado la Garganta lo suficiente que hasta puede crear una. Aizen explica que los capitanes del Gotei 13 son la fuerza militar de la Sociedad de las Almas, y que tres de ellos están desterrado y cuatro están atrapado en Las Noches, la fuerza militar del Gotei 13 se ha reducido a la mitad. Al oír eso, Ichigo se va corriendo, pero es detenido por Zaraki. En el mundo de los humanos, los capitanes y tenientes restantes se reúnen y se preparan para la llegada de Aizen. Personajes en orden de aparición: *Orihime Inoue *Sōsuke Aizen *Kaname Tōsen *Gin Ichimaru *Yachiru Unohana *Isane Kotetsu *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Hanatarō Yamada *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Renji Abarai *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Suì-Fēng *Jūshirō Ukitake *Syunsui Kyōraku *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Sajin Komamura *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto 315. MARCH OF THE DEATH thumb|left|260px|Portada del capituloKenpachi sigue explicando a Ichigo la segunda tarea de Urahara, que es que los demás capitanes fueran capaces de llegar a luchar. En otro lado Mayuri y Uryu tienen la misma conversación, al igual que Unohana y Sado. este ultimo se sorprende por una batalla en Karakura y le pregunta a la capitana que si no va a quedar la ciudad destruida. Byakuya le dice a Rukia que con asegurarse de que sean "capaces de luchar" no sea solo llevarlos al mundo humano. Mayuri dice que van a utilizar el Tenkaikezzu, que transferirá la Ciudad de Karakura, para tener un lugar apto para la batalla. Para eso Urahara utilizó 4 puntos que conforman un cuadrado de 1 milla por lado para que actue como un Senkaimon gigante. Y Yamamoto mandó al Instituto de Investigación que creara un molde de la Ciudad, y así poder trasladar la Karakura real al extremo del Rukongai. Unohana tambien dice que a los ciudadanos los pusieron a dormir y los movieron con la ciudad. Así, la Karakura en el mundo humano está desolado y aún con los daños no hay ningun problema. Aizen llega a través de una garganta y ve que ahí está Yamamoto, que le dice que llegaron a tiempo. Aizen responde que el ya sabe que esa no es la Karakura real y no es ninguna amenaza y llama a Harribel, Baraggan y a Starrk, y se abren otras tres gargantas cada una con una Espada y su Fracción. Aizen dice que como Karakura está en la Sociedad de Almas, los va a matar a todos aqui y luego creará la Oken, así de fácil. Pero antes de eso, deja encargada Las Noches a Ulquiorra, que acaba de salir de la Caja Negación que le puso Grimmjow. Por otro lado, Ichigo le dice a Kenpachi que el había dicho que proteger a Karakura era su deber, pero estaba equivocado, porque es proteger a sus amigos y se lanza a donde está Ulquiorra. Personajes en orden de aparición: *Kenpachi Zaraki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Rangiku Matsumoto *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Sajin Komamura *Chōjirō Sasakibe *Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Syunsui Kyōraku *Jūshirō Ukitake *Suì-Fēng *Uryu Ishida *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Yasutora Sado *Yachiru Unohana *Rukia Kuchiki *Sōsuke Aizen *Baraggan Louisenbairn *Choe Neng Poww *Tier Harribel *Emilou Apacci *Franceska Mila Rose *Cyan Sung-Sun *Coyote Starrk *Lilynette Gingerback *Ulquiorra Cifer *Orihime Inoue Navegación en:HIGHER THAN THE MOON Categoría:Volúmenes